The Tiger Samurai
by Odachii
Summary: MiMi has found herself back home with something of value: The Imperial seal. But who is following? A war will break out but will MiMi survive this rough and tough world?
1. The seal

The morning was young as I stood in the kingdom of Dong Zhou's kingdom. My clothes matched the color of the early morning and all that would be seen is my bright eyes. Lord Sun Jian would be quite proud of me if I were to take something important from the ugly fat pig. I growl under my breath in hatred and jump into an open window, the cold air whipping curtains around beside my air felt great but I wasn't worried in the least, that fat ass can't catch me anyway. I roll my eyes as I walk softly around the overly grown room, looking inside a desk as I walk around curiously for what I want. An imperial seal somewhere and with this...I can stop the war finally many of the friends I have back home won't have to fight anymore; those that are fast asleep...they don't even know I'm here. My eyes search the office desk and I huff in my impatience. After all..I came in to get something...not to fail for anyone.

I move quickly now, careful to place everything back where it should be. Maybe it would be on his fat pig neck or maybe in a pocket or chest near his bed. I quiver of the feeling of being even IN his bed chambers. Disgusting. I slip my hands between the doors and slide them apart carefully and quietly. I'm sure he was asleep for his incessant snoring was quite loud. I saw no one else in the room but him and a plate of food next to a chest. I thank the gods that it wasn't on his chest or...well...lets leave it at that. I quickly look to the box and see there is a lock on it. 'Thankfully I knew Hanzo Hattori and he taught me the best way to unlock things when it comes to prison locks...just in case I was captured...I guess it could work right? But then I'd be a criminal...' I look around for a key. The chest is nearby so why wouldn't he hold the key? I look too his fat ugly carcus and notice his piggly hands around a necklace with which held a key. I shivered. 'Oh god...I have to touch this thing?' My hands shook unnaturally and I put a finger to the necklace, pulling towards me. He made no movements as I stood with the necklace in hand. He turns abit...well...his fat does as I turn with a smile, grabbing the chest and putting the key in a small pocket on my thigh. I've succeeded so far...now let's see if I can get outside.

I slowly and carefully get to the window and look out to the early morning. Time to get out while I can. I jump out with precession and land on the roof with a quiet thump, already I see guards switching places for early shift. 'I should have planned this along time ago...' I jump across a few more rooves before finally jumping to where I climbed up the wall, scaling down. My feet hit the green grass and I felt the wind push it's fingers through my hair as I took off the mask. I breathed in and breathed out, thanking no one as I begin walking into the lush forrest beside his "kingdom".

The sun rose and I felt it's great heat against my face as soon as I get atop a hill. I breathe in once again, 'Don't worry Tai I'll be home soon enoug-' My thought process was interrupted by a shockingly painful blast in my right leg. I scream out and turn in anger to where it was shot from. About twenty people were on they're way..maybe more on horse back including fatso. No one saw me but due to me still wearing my night suit I suppose it was obvious. 'Stupid me!' I roll myself down the hill and hear them stop the horses they were riding. I got up painfully and started limping painfully back to my own horse. I see it lightly through the white trees of the forrest. He blended in almost perfectly but I can spot him no matter what. I whistle and he turns his head to me, starting to run in between the trees. He bent his neck down and lifted me to his back. '...what a loyal horse' I click and he runs as fast as ever and runs off course, not on the path. In between trees and bushes, flowers and grass being crushed under his giant hooves. I growl in pain; 'Soon I'll be home and soon I'll see Tai and Ce and my lord...Everything will be ok...' Arrows hit beside us and he runs abit fire. I hang on for dear life as he reaches the next path, home just down the way. That's right. Then everyone can get ready.

"She has the seal, stop her!" I hear Dong Zhou yell out before he yells out another command but I can't hear it. I don't pay attention. I huge shuriken flying in front of me and coming back towards me and Key (My horse). I oull at the reins (for once) and he whinneys before moving sharply to the right, then going back on course naturally. My eyes see what is before me. Villages. He'll burn them down knowing them.  
I stop about 10 miles from it and they encircle me quickly. They pointed spears all around me and I felt my Tachi on my side. I grabbed at the handle cleverly.

"Get down from the horse...and get on your knees" I slip off his back and fall to my knees; A lighting bolt of pain reaching it's painful claws up my leg. I set my arms out and catch myself, Tachi falling off and hitting the dusty path. 'Oh no...' I look around for an escape but there is none in sight. I can't let those people die in sake of me being caught stealing the imperial seal...

I grab my weapon close to me and hold it to me tightly, I won't let them take this gift from me. "Put down the weapon...Or we will be forced to kill you" "Just kill the bitch!" Three men run up to me and my eyes quickly lock to them; Unsheathing Tachi quickly. The thin blade slashed through their middle half and they're intestines slip from they're bodies. Blood mixes with the gravel and my eyes are cold; The other men gasp and shiver, stepping back as I stand unsteadily. The sword shakes in my hand and I feel my leg still burn with pain. 'Remember your best friend Mi-Mi...Tai...No matter what wound he still held tight and is fine now...' I hear a ringing in the back...The villagers saw? I cough abit as they all look up. Time to escape. I whistle and Key comes to me, racing with me on his back. I fearfully hold on, running past people who gasp and scream. "Lady Zhou!" "Oh my dear lord, she's bleeding!" "Someone get to Lord Sun Jian!" I cough more as I pass through the village, people already facing the enemy. "I'll be back with recruits soon!" I yell back before running and faced toward the great gates. They started opening, bells ringing left and right. I am home...

I fall off my horse as Tai runs towards me quickly in his lounge clothing, hair down. His arms went out as he caught me, soldiers and servants running around like crazy. "It's...only...about..thirty...well...maybe...more now..." He stared down at me, his scar being covered by his long brown hair. "Where did you go? Who's here?" He yelled in anxiety and I found myself loosing myself. "...I got the seal.." As I spoke he ripped the arrow from my leg, I grind my teeth together and growl. He picks me up bridal style and I find myself wavering off in my own world. "I'm taking you inside to the doctor..." I rest my face on his soft clothing. "Don't get..blood on you..."


	2. Gan Ning

Though Dong Zhou went back to his kingdom to make plans, Tai was already in his armor, death in his hands and eyes. He stood beside my bed as people wrapped my leg in cloth, cleaning ever so careful under his watchful eyes. "That was stupid of you to do..." I look up and see that he isn't looking at me. He was angry and I stayed quiet; It was understandable. I hear people yelling in the halls, "Lord Sun Jian and Lord Sun Ce has arrived!" I look to the door and notice my worried Lord(s) step in, pushing everyone except Tai out of the way. "What the hell were you thinking? That was a ba-" "That was so...COOL! I can't believe you went in there all alone Mi-Mi!" "Shut up Ce! That was foolish! You could have died!" I flinch from Lord Suns yelling and turn my back to him. He scoffs and Tai lifts me up roughly, facing me to him once again.  
I look down to my leg and back up, "I just...wanted...no more fighting for us is a-" "YOU JUST CAUSED WAR!"  
He boomed and I flinched, pulling away from Tai and started crying in the pillow given to me. But he picked me up again and I covered my face; I could feel his hot breath in front of my face and I cry more, holding the seal in my hand.

"YOU CAUSED A WAR...though maybe it had still been going on with that traitor...it doesn't matter! Your a hypo-" I threw the Imperial seal at him and pulled away from Tai roughly, limping/running out. They become quiet as I sit farther down the halls and once I reached an empty one, I sat painfully with tears streaming down my face. I should've been more silent. This wouldn't have happened and everyone would still like me. I bring my knees to my face and cry as quiet as I can. I felt someones hands go over my eyes softly and I jump. "Shhhh..." I hear a coo and I place my hands on them. "G-get off whoever you are!" "It's me...Ning..." "Oh...Hey.." He jumps away and in front of me. "I heard about stealing the seal...I also heard Sun Jian yelling at you..." I look down ashamed, he lifts my chin. "Come on...Wheres the Mi-Mi I know?" I smile weakly and he chuckles happily, "There we go..." He wipes my tears away. "T-T-tai...wouldn't let me go...He kept holding me...and..." He quieted me with a huge grin. "Wanna know why? Tai is loyal to Sun Quan and the Sun family only...He is your friend...don't get me wrong Mari..." "Hey...Don't say my name" He chuckles and pulls my chin up and makes me stare at him. "Tai is your friend but his loyalty and duty is what keeps him away...but me...eh...I'm loyal but I'm also...Independent" I pull away and he chuckles sitting down in front of me. "So...why are you crying?...becauseee..  
Sun Jian yelled at you?" "Yes Ning. I am crying because he yelled at me..." I heard him look to another direction. "Oh look Mari,  
Tai..." I look up and Gan Ning himself was standing right in front of me. Zhou Tai, with a hateful look and stance, looked to him and then me. "I need to talk to her..." "Nope..." I was quiet and trembling as Ning got defensive. "This isn't your buisness Gan...  
Get out of my way..." He didn't budge an inch and I found myself standing and holding myself to his shoulder. "What do you want Tai?" He was silent. His look was: 'Get him away or lets go so I can tell you' I look down and sigh."Nin-" "No..." I know he wouldn't leave my side and I sadly pushed him back. "Please..." I kiss his cheek and I feel his serious face unfaded, but I felt him moving away. "Lucky this time Tai...she'll be coming home with me...just remeber that..." Tai grabbed and turned to slash but I grabbed his arm. He turned and looked down at me. He was silent at first before he calmed himself.

"That was stupid...and you know it..." I didn't answer as he made me look up. "...I'm sorry...for not letting you go...but it is m-"  
"Duty...?" He became silent and I laugh under my breath. "Your my best friend Tai...You accepted me into your family...and did alot for me...but...your duty is in the way of me having a close friend...a brother even..." His eyes became sad and he grabbed me to him.  
I froze in his embrace and hugged back. "I'm glad your home..." He said gruffly and I sniffled, "...kay" I trembled as he let go and I saw Ning walk back in. "Just letting you know, we have a meeting now...so lets go..." He picked me up bridal style, right in front of Tai. He squinted his eyes as Ning carried me away. I look back and notice his hurt eyes, he turns and hides himself away from me. I stay quiet as Ning carries me to his room and lays me down to sleep and rest from my so far, bad morning.

"Take a nap ok?" He kisses my forehead with a smile and then my lips. He stays for a bit there and lifts himself up slowly. "I will return when the meeting is over...You stay...and do not move...if you do then you'll have to be punished won't ya?" He smiles as I hide my smile and nod. "Good..." He turns and steps out sliding the door shut. I hear his bells ring as he walks away and I smile in our bed. Ony a matter of time before I sneak out...hehehe... 


End file.
